The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Evita’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new double-flowered Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark in April, 2005, of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar KJ 2003-0682, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Simone 2000, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,319, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Evita was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in November, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since May, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.